fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimmsdale
Dimmsdale is a city in California where most of the cast lives, including Timmy Turner and his parents, friends, and enemies. Appearances Timmy and the Cockroaches Dimmsdale is now drawn even more realistic and different from its original show. Timmy lives in here in the suburbs and still in his own home. In the show, every house in the suburbs resemble Timmy's house (except that the other houses have purple roofs and Timmy has a red roof. Just like Oggy and the Cockroaches. Oggy's house resemble every house in the suburbs. The only change is the roof color) Locations Timmy's house - the place where Timmy lives. It resembles Timmy's house in FOP except that the interior is larger than the exterior! Paradise Towers - Twin towers that resemble the pre 9/11 WTC. (Except that the antenna has a star). This is where Zack works. NW Mall - Based on the Dimmsdale Mall, The NW Mall is a super massive shopping mall that has every shop that a Dimmsdale citizen requires. It has tenants from the show's original counterpart. First appeared: Shopping Frolic. Dr. Bender's Clinic - the place where Timmy went when he had hiccups. He was in a hiccup curer chair. Everytime he hics, a mallet goes out and hits him or a hand that slapped him. But the roaches took over the machine by tying up Timmy and the roaches made fake hiccup sounds that causes the machine to go crazy! First appeared: Hic! Hic! Hiccup! List of Tenants inside the NW Mall 1. COMIX - The comic book store where Timi and Timmy buy comics like Crimson Chin comic books, Robot Squisher and Laser Fighter series. 2. Wall 2 Wall Mart - Parody of Walmart, The shop sells anything from Electronics to Military Planes. The store occupies all 18 floors on a seperate building connected via skybridge. 3. NW Supermarket - The supermarket that Timi and Timmy goes to shop for food and stuff. Located near the skybridge of Wall 2 Wall Mart. 4. NW Department Store - The store that sells clothing, DVD/CDs, perfumes, toys, game consoles and snacks. Located near the foodcourt. 5. NW Cinemas - The place where people watch movies. It features 15 cinemas on the 5th floor. With one 3D Cinema. This will appear in an unnamed episode of T&TC. ---- TBC Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift In this series Dimmsdale plays a big role. It's here where most part of the series is placed. In this series, the city is shown to be near Los Angeles, and the city is divided in 6 districts, placed in a pentagon shaped plant. The districts are: *City Center (the beating heart of the city) *City Limits (the outskirts, there resides the Dump, where the Blacklist racers do their meetings) *Highlands (the mountains, a perfect place for drifting) *Harbourline (the extremely developed western part of the bayside, a worldwide famous dockage) *Airport (the airport, this is the smallest of the districts) *Spring Break Beach (the biggest district, it is the east end of the bayside, a well-known beach, and -as Giganicky, the creator of the series states- the same beach that appeared in the canon episode "Beach Bummed!") Residences The Turner's House.png|The Turner's House Vicky's Family House.jpg|Vicky's House The Carmichael Home.png|The Carmichael Home Chester's trailer.jpg|Chester's Trailer 2017-03-14-142927.jpg|A.J.'s House The Johnson's House.png|The Johnson's House The Prestonovich's House.png|The Prestonovich's House Tangmansion.jpg|Tang Mansion The Star's House.png|The Star's House Buxaplenty Mansion.jpg|Buxaplenty Mansion The Amber's House.png|The Amber's House Crocker's House.jpg|Crocker's House Dr. Bender's House.jpg|Dr. Bender's House The Dinkleberg's House.png|The Dinkleberg's House Notable Places Dimmsdale Welcome Sign.png|Welcome Sign Dimmsdale Elementary School image.png|Dimmsdale Elementary School Lyra Ubetcha Memorial School image.png|Lyra Ubetcha Memorial School Dimmsdale Junior High.png|Dimmsdale Junior High Abadcaseofdiaryuh262.jpg|Dimmsdale High School Dimmsdale Gym.jpg|Dimmsdale Gym Dimmsdale Mall.png|Dimmsdale Mall ScaryGodparents782.jpg|Dr. Bender's Dentistry Clinic MovieMagic140.jpg|Dimmsdale Cinema Mikemozerella.jpg|Mike E. Mozzarella's Pizza Fun House Chip's Pad.png|Chip's Pad MissDimmsdale002.jpg|Stately West Manor Bucky McBadbat Stadium.png|Bucky McBadbat Stadium The Ice House Skate Rink.png|The Ice House Skating Rink Category:Locations Category:Cities